Freedom of the Stars
by Princess Purefire
Summary: This is a story told from an unwilling slaves point of view. A Sarai/Obi-Wan fic, fluffiness later on!
1. Default Chapter

Freedom of the Stars  
Chapter 1  
"This is my story"  
  
When I was just 13 I was on a spaceship, my families' that might have one day been mine. We were going to the planet of Naboo, since my mother had grown up there. Me and my siblings were fighting, as usual, when the most unusual thing of my life had happened, we were attacked by pirates. I still see it in my dreams, quite frequently. They weren't just any pirates, They were slavers. Slavers are usually in the market for young teenagers, ready to be sold into bondage. Occasionally they would take young children, but only if they were doing poorly in the business.  
I remember the fear that flooded into my heart when mom and dad shooed us children into the storage compartments, using those voices they only use in emergencies. I, as the oldest, shoved my sisters into the closet first. I remember the creepy calm that took over when I first realized that the closet could only hold two. There were two closets. I knew mom and dad didn't realize this yet. I can't remember what I had been thinking, I'm not sure I was, it was as if someone was doing the thinking for me. I told them rationally that they should get into the other compartment. I told them I knew that the other compartment would be perfectly inconspicuous, but theirs I wasn't sure about. So they got in, at my request and were perfectly still. I pretended to look at it critically, speaking aloud false musings about how the pirates might see it. While I did that I grabbed a "toy timer" out of mom's bag. It was a lock she would use for grounding of objects. She would set the time we could use it again and then lock up the toy or whatever with it.  
It was a stroke of genius, if I can take credit for it. I locked mom and dad inside their closet, then my sisters. They were safe and couldn't come to my "rescue", which would only result in them getting hurt, at the time I couldn't even think to myself that they might be killed. I had every intention of hiding, really. I wasn't really going to play hero and get myself enslaved. ... Except that the Slavers broke through the door seal more quickly than I thought they would. I remember the blue arc of a stun ray and then there was nothing.  
I was a stubborn slave; I'm not the kind who likes to get bossed around. I was passed from master to master as I tried to contact my family or escape, somehow. When I turned fourteen I finally figured out that I had a little talent with the force. Not enough to have been recognized by the Jedi temple when I was born, but enough that, if it was discovered, I would be put under higher guard and sold for higher prices. On my half-birthday, my family had always celebrated birthdays and half-birthdays, I was sold for the 18th time, and this time to a wealthy merchant on a planet I had never heard of before, Iosis. There the wealthy had many slaves, so many that if an honored guest came he or she would have her pick of slaves to serve them and maybe get to keep one, if they were wealthy enough to "thank" the owner with a gift in return, in some cases. My new master, Wendo Kalareem, lived for the slave trade. He was a man who had hundreds of slaves. Most were beautiful women, ranging from 13- to their late twenties. Once they became unfavorably looking he would usually grant them a husband from his stash of male slaves. He had quite a few of them, too.  
That is where my story really begins: In the Kalareem mansion on Iosis, when we received our most interesting visitors ever. 


	2. Dreams

Freedom of the Stars  
Chapter 2  
"Dreams"  
  
Obi-Wan  
  
"Master, Can you please tell me why we are going to a planet we've never even hear of without even meeting with the council first?" I sighed with exasperation. Master, Qui-Gon, loved to keep his secrets. Just about as much as I hated being left out.  
"We're not going without the permission of the council, young Padawan, if that is what you are worried about. I talked to Yoda about it before we left. And, by they way, the planet's name is Iosis. You better learn it because Iosans are pretty proud of their planet and the lifestyle that goes with living there. I have heard of it before, as well. You, very young Padawan, just haven't been around long enough to have heard of it before." Qui-Gon replied, turning to check some gauges while hiding the smile I was sure was on his face. If there was one thing he loved more than keeping a secret, it was teaching me patience and getting to keep the secret from me.  
"Fine, Master, I will wait until we get there to pry the secret out of you. Until then I will go to the back and meditate and maybe take a nap. I didn't sleep so good last night, you know." I hadn't even begun to tense the necessary muscles to leave the chair when Qui-Gon stopped me with a probing question. Anyone else might think it was a casual comment, but I knew better.  
"Why didn't you sleep well, Padawan?"  
I knew I had to answer truthfully. It wasn't even worth my time to try and hide something from this trained Jedi master.  
"I had a dream last night." He nodded for me to continue. I knew he wouldn't rest until He'd gotten the whole thing out of me. I sighed.  
  
A family of four is taking a trip in their family vessel. There was a mother, father, and three girls; One in her lower teens, one a pre-teen, probably ten, and the other 2 ½-3. The girls' parents instruct her to hide her sisters away. As she does so a look of understanding crossed her face. She bids her mother and father to enter a closet, under false pretense. Once they've done so, she locks them in with a timed lock. As she's preparing to go hide herself, a bang resounds from the entryway. Slavers enter the room and stun her. She falls to the floor and they drag her out. The Slavers search for more family members, but finding none quickly they become impatient and leave.  
I saw the Slaver ship depart and inter hyperspace.  
  
"Is that it Padawan? Or is there more of this story?"  
"I think this is only the beginning, Master. I think that I will continue to see more of the story as I sleep."  
"Hm...." he frowned, thinking. Finally, he asked, "How do you think the dream is getting to you? Is it a vision of the force, perhaps? Or is someone deliberately sending you the dream? Or, possibly, a combination?"  
"I don't know, Master. I suppose I'll have to sort it out after more dreams arrive." Then, on some random impulse I asked him, "Master? Have you been having dreams? Weird ones?"  
He smiled and nodded slightly. "Actually, yes, Padawan I have been. In fact, they are the reason we are going where we are going." I waited expectantly, but he offered no more to the nature of these dreams or our visit. And, since it was Qui-Gon, I knew he wouldn't. So I stood and exited the compartment. 


End file.
